Time Warp
by DN-Lover
Summary: The past and present of how they came to be and their continued life beyond the death of the sins. Drabble length from chapter's two and up. EnvyxEd Edvy EdxEnvy Rated M
1. Chapter 1

My first real try at an Edvy story. Rated T for now but change later. 

Disclaimer: No I do not own the character's. But wouldn't it be funny if Hiromu Arakawa actually wrote a fanfiction of all her own character's XD 

* * *

"Envy what are you doing?" Ed walked into the doorway, only in black undershirt and a pair of light blue boxers. Envy was occupying himself by practicing his flips in the ball room of their underground home. 

"Unlike humans like you,I don't need as much rest. These help me avoid pain when I'm, fighting." 

"Who else is left to fight. I'm the only one left who even knows the legend of the philosopher's stone. That time died the same day Al did." 

"Don't go sappy on me now Chibi-san. I already killed lust for that." 

"I just wish I could have touched his face, one not cold metal."

Envy stopped his flips as he walked over to his human lover. "Yo know I'll take any form you like." Envy morphed into what Al would look like if he was still alive. The shape-shifter grabbed Ed's hand and put it on his cheek. Ed moved his fingers around gracefully. "I'm beginning to grow soft like you."

Ed chuckled slightly as he put his flesh hand through the sins hair. "I'd hope so since I haven't let you kill anyone." 

"I don't understand why."

"Because the friends and family have to suffer and it'd be annoying to kill everyone that the person knew and the people that person knew and so on and so forth. An endless cycle I don't want to deal with. It's bad enough every four years I'm going to have to kill a town in order to keep you alive."

"Yeah yeah, I still don't like that the idea of needing a human to stay alive." 

Ed tugged on the sins hair, despite him still being in Al's form. A light kiss from the sin brushed the alchemists lips. "If you plan to kiss me, change back into your old form. That ones always was my favorite." 

The sin transformed back to his chosen shape, but without the usual half shirt. A bare chest shown in Ed's eyes as Envy walked away towards their bed room. 

"Hurry up Shrimp." Envy called as he was glomped to the floor. 

"Where you goin'? Not like anyones ever gonna come down here." 

"Feisty aren't you." Envy lay there as Ed traced his fingers over the bear chest of his lover. 

"For the one I love." 

"Would you stop being sappy." 

"You love me anyway." 

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ed stood in the doorway of the underground city. 

"I came to find the famous chibi-san. Where's Al, he's usually so attached to you?" Envy looked at the blond, in his usual black outfit and red overcoat. Though the very tip of the jacket seemed ripped and covered in blood. 

"You should know! You work for your so called master! He was killed by Lust." 

"Despite not caring he died, I don't know why he did. We were all told not to kill either of you." 

"Then why is he fucking dead? Where are the stones? I'll bring him back." 

"I'm not telling you where they are. You can't bring him back anyway." 

"Why! Why can't I! I need him here! I have no reason to live with him gone."

"You have me." 

"What the hell are you talking about."

* * *

The beginning of a drabble like story. It seems kinda long right now but the rest of the chapters are short. This is just long to introduce the concept. For those confused I split the chapter in two. The first part was the present while the second part was the past. Another reason why it's more like drabbles is cause there isn't really a plot. Since the chapter's are so short expect quick updates. 

DN


	2. Dirty Confusions

**I know I said quick updates...I lied and procrastinated this story. Please don't kill me. As I said the chapters are shorter from the first one on. And they continue to shrink in size.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Fullmetal, but sadly I do not. Their Respected owners own it.**

* * *

Ed stood under the shower head, letting the steaming water roll off his skin. The heat of the water relaxed him and the heat felt good on his skin. But it never came close to the raging heat inside another being.

"Still in here chibi-san?" Envy opened the bathroom door. Only a curtain between him and his lovely view of Edward. "You take really long showers. Guess I can blame the fact your still human."

"Not my fault that I need longer showers right after having sex."

* * *

"How can you love me. I thought sins didn't even have souls."

"Emotions are slightly different then souls. We have few key memories of our past to tell us emotions. So we can love, just as well we can hate."

"But why would you love me?" Ed tugged on his hair in frustration, thoughts swirling around in his head. "Why do I even fucking care, Al's gone?"

"Like I said, I can't tell you why Al's dead. I don't care at the moment, but I will tell you the true intentions of my supposed past hatred."

* * *

**Second part to this. I have a few parts written but you only get this for now, (I'm evil XD) Hope you like and be warned it does go lemon .. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed.**

DN


	3. An explanation

"So your blaming sex on to why your so dirty." Envy mocked as he moved further into the large bathroom. "I guess I can fix that." Envy remarked playfully as he moved closer to him.

"What do you plan to do because of it." Ed asked a small sense of horror in his voice though he knew anything Envy would do would be fun for him.

Envy made his way over to the shower, pushing the curtain to the left, revealing the fully naked body of Edward. "Well if I fuck you here, there won't be anything to clean up."

* * *

"I truly did hate you. Envied you for your life, that was greater and longer then mine. The bastard left me after re-creation. I guess he didn't care for a son that was no longer human. Then went off to that bitch and you.. She died and you tried to recreate her. I always knew from that, that humans are fools. Then you became one of the ones we needed to watch. Stalked, by yours truly." Envy announced and smirked widely at Edward.

"Can you get to the point already, I want to get the hell out of here?"

* * *

Yes after a long wait, I produce chapter 3 XD. I hope everyone likes it, sorry for no update on this story very often. I was bored today while trying to write my other fics and I decided to type this up. I'll try and get the next chapter out sooner.


	4. Chapter 4

Envy thrust deep into his blond lover, enjoying how much he could make Ed moan. Ed pumped himself to Envy's thrusts, leaning with one arm on the tile wall. When they both reached their climaxed, they yelled out in pleasure, just as Envy had said, there was no mess to clean up. But there was probably a lot of wasted water.

Ed walked back into their shared room as Envy just transformed into a dressed form of himself. Ed walked out, seeing Envy dressed already. "That's cheating."

"So's doing it in the shower." Envy replied.

"So you're a cheater."

----------------------------------------------

"I love you because you're different. You're not a worthless human who is just out for wealth or revenge. I used to hate that of you, but now I want more of it." Envy stated, finishing his statement. Ed looked back at him confused.

"I don't care that you love me. I don't love you. No can you let me out of this hell hole."

"No." Envy said, nothing else to add.

"Then I'll fight you." Ed replied at him.

"Fight me and you will die." Envy stated, coldly.

"Better then living the rest of my life with you."

------------------

FINALLY. XD. Sorry this took so long to update. I have been working on so many different stories.

I wrote the lemon thingy see....but it's really short since to make it full length would have been much longer then a drabble.

Hope you like this chapter and it's suspense. I will try to update faster next time.


	5. Transformation

Warning: There might be grammatical errors. I don't have anyone beta my works.

Disclaimer: I do not own fma obviously.

* * *

"If I'm a cheater Chibi-san, you're a whore." Envy remarked with his tongue sticking out.

"I'm not chibi you moron." Ed stated as he walked by Envy smacking him up side the head. He wrapped a towel around his waist before walking into their shared bedroom. Envy pouted, and walked off to the main ballroom to wait for Edward to finish getting dressed.

Ed came out, his hair was no longer it's golden yellow, but now a light brown. His black coat hung around him, almost drapping to his feat. His small black sunglasses fit perfectly around his face, resting nicely on his nose.

"Well don't you look sexy." Envy remarked sarcastically, as he slung his arm through Ed's and transformed once more. "What do you think I should go as today? Some big chested girl?" Envy asked as he transformed, into a woman only an inch or so shorter then he, with a short t and breasts that did not fit in it. "Or should I go as this?" Envy asked, transforming, into a woman, wearing dark clothing and flat as a wall.

"How about that outfit, but with the big chest." Edward stated with a grin and took off running as Envy chased him.

* * *

"Do you really want to die? What is so wrong with me?" Envy asked confused. He kinda knew why Edward hated him so, after everything he did. But most humans liked living, no matter the cost. Then again, that is why he liked this human.

"You ruined my past, your ruining my present, and a future with you is the worst fucking thing." Edward spit out angrily. He really hated Envy...but even now he didn't know why. Envy began walking towards him, and he didn't seem to be moving back. Why weren't his feet moving.

"I wonder how much you'll deny me, when I show you just how much I love you." Envy moved forward that last little bit, letting his head move down towards Edward. His lips met Ed's and Ed wasn't doing anything. Too shocked to make Envy stop.

Well then he better enjoy his small amount of time.

* * *

Wow, randomly trying to go through and update my fanfictions. They're way overdue. Sorry for such a long wait on such a small chaptered story. I hope I can actually manage to keep up with this from now on. And I don't think summer break will kill my head from all thought process.

Thanks readers and reviewers, I hope you enjoy.


	6. Maybe

Disclaimer: I do not, will not, have not ever possessed the rights to fma. But I do own volume 1-15 in my room

Warning: Sorry for any grammatical errors.

* * *

As soon as Ed was no longer being chased by Envy, he slowed so Envy could catch up to him. Envy was the fastest on Ed knew, but still couldn't outrun him.

Envy began speaking as soon as he caught up, the two now walking a regular pace till they reached the outside."Be happy I'm even going. I could just leave you to go get groceries alone." Envy stated, his tongue sticking out of his tongue as Ed looked over at him.

"Ha! Like you would stay home. You get bored down there. I'm the only one to keep you entertained."

"Only when you're moaning, and I'm fucking you senseless."

"ENYA!" Ed yelled, knowing he couldn't exactly go calling him Envy. "Were in public!" Ed commented. The people around them were staring at them now, and luckily Envy had stayed transformed into the flat chested girl. His disguise was working as well. They were both MIA from the world, never being found. Ed wanted to keep it that way.

* * *

Ed wondered why, he was just standing there being kissed. Not reacting at all. Not pushing away, now kissing back. Just standing there. Maybe his head had just finally gone. He'd lost every thing in his life worth having, and now all that was left was a future with Envy or death.

as he felt Envy continue kissing him, attempting to get Ed to open his lips, Ed wondered maybe death was worse. Fuck, Envy did so many things to him, he wondered just how much he could take. But he knew, that Al would never want him to stop living. He made a sacrifice to keep him alive. Envy wasn't about to let him bring him back instead. He wouldn't have the chance. Envy would just kill Al anyway even if he did succeed or gain the chance he needed.

At that, he parted his lips and began kissing back the sin he hated so god damn much. If his life was going to be fucking hell, might as well enjoy the rest of the ride. Maybe he might understand later, when his body wasn't searching for comfort, when it wasn't in the pits of despair, how he would handle going on. Maybe he might end up sharing feelings for Envy after all this shit.

Maybe.

* * *

Holy hell, Katie has updated.

Well, I finally decided I need to start writing again, and seeing as this is my shortest chapters of all my stories, I'll go with this one first. Cause Katie is lazy.

Enjoy~


End file.
